This invention relates generally to the field of shopping carts, and more particularly to an improved form thereof of a type which is adapted to be placed in substantially planar configuration when collapsed. Devices of this general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which increase utility, facilitate manipulation, and substantially lower the cost of production.
It is among the principal objects of the present invention to provide an improved shopping cart of the class described, in which all manipulation thereof, including the erection, collapse and altering from one operative condition to another, may be performed by a user in standing position, without the necessity of bending or stooping.
Another object of the invention lies in the provision of an improved shopping cart construction having means for protecting the carried contents thereof from inclement weather by completely covering a load-carrying enclosure.
Another object of the invention lies in the provision of an improved shopping cart construction which may be readily converted from enclosed form capable of carrying a plurality of articles within an enclosure to an open form capable of carrying several large objects such as pieces of luggage, some or all of which may be of dimensions greater than that of the enclosure.
A further object of the invention lies in the provision of a shopping cart of the class described which, when in collapsed condition, is substantially planar in configuration, so as to require minimum storage space within a closet or trunk of an automobile.
A further object of the invention lies in the provision of an improved shopping cart possessed of the above-mentioned objects, in which the cost of fabrication may be of a reasonably low order, thereby pemitting consequent wide sale, distribution and use.
Yet another object of the invention lies in the provision of an improved shopping cart construction formed entirely of light-weight materials, thereby particularly adapting the cart for use by children and the elderly.
A feature of the disclosed embodiment lies in the provision of means whereby the folding of the device places the wheels in a plane parallel to a rear or main panel element.
These objects and features, as well as other incidental ends and advantages, will more fully appear in the progress of the following disclosure, and be pointed out in the appended claims.